The pressure ulcer is one of important problems of modern medicine. Since a bedridden person is more likely to develop the pressure ulcer, the pressure ulcer is a different sick when he or she was admitted to hospital, and the pressure ulcer is developed during staying in the hospital. The pressure ulcer increases the staying period in the hospital, and caregiving of the patient having pressure ulcers becomes burdensome to a nurse or his or her family.
In general, cleasing and ointment application to the wounds promote the wound healing. Additionally, pressure relief is the most effective technique. When blood flow disturbance bony prominence over a sacram, heel or shoulder occurs due to friction, shear or compression. Therefore, it is an effective treatment to remove a pressure so that a pressure is not applied to that region.
Many types of support surface such as air, foam, and gel mattress are used in hospital.
Pressure relief reduction makes it difficult to generate the congestion, but can not promote the blood flow. Therefore, it is necessary to take some treatments to promote the blood flow for a pressure ulcer. Therefore, it is necessary to take some treatment for pressure ulcers.
One of measures to prevent the pressure ulcer is to disperse a body pressure by vibration (e.g., patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-76319
Although blood flow is promoted by vibration, vertical vibration causes uneasiness to the human tissue. Further, free radicals generated at the same time affects a human tissue, and this is one of causes that delay the recovery from the pressure ulcer.
Thereupon, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mattress vibrator capable of more positively recovering from a pressure ulcer or preventing the pressure ulcer by removing a pressure acting on a portion of a human tissue where a pressure ulcer is prone to be generated or has been already generated pressure ulcer by vibrating such portion without giving uneasiness, and by promoting blood flow and suppressing reactive oxygen species.